Witch
} Witches } Species Information Origins The Ancient Old World (North America) Ancestors Lorena (The Original Witch) Species Human Status Alive Powers & Abilities Channeling Conjuration Elemental Control Pain Infliction Precognition Telekinesis Spell Casting Mind Control Mind Stunning Distinction Keepers of the Balance Title Servants of Nature Witches (also known as the Servants of Nature) are a supernatural race of mortals with the power to implement magic through a complex practice known as witchcraft. They are self-claimed keepers of the natural balance; though many witches are known to use their powers for personal reasons. While the origins of witchcraft remains a mystery, witches have existed for many centuries; passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lines. By harnessing the earth's ambient elemental energies, they uphold their sacred duty to maintain and preserve the balance of nature and combat the forces that threaten the balance such as vampires and werewolves. History Natural-born witches and warlocks have paranormal powers that begin development as teenagers. They are known for their code of loyalty and their bond as members of an extended family. Witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their skills and knowledge through generations in family lines. Witches are the servants of nature, and they make it their job to maintain balance within the world. Depending upon their coven and culture, those with the gift of magic can go by other titles such as a Shaman, who aids the needs of their people with their insight into the spiritual and metaphysical worlds through the use of herbs and protective items. In Legend, a powerful witch whom was considered the first is responsible for casting the powerful Sun and Moon Curse which renders vampires debilitated by the sun and werewolves enslaved to the moon. Around the time of The Salem Witch Trials of 1692, groups of enslaved African-American witches fled the Massachusetts village in hopes of finding safety elsewhere. The Bennett Witches were one of the families in this group. They settled and founded the town of Albany, New York living in secrecy for over a five-hundred years as witches and freed slave property-owners. Neighboring settlements were infected with anti-witch hysteria and according to history, these witches were tied to stakes in a field and burned alive. According to Eric, Salem Witches are known for being heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity. The Balance of Nature The Balance of Nature (also called the Wiccan Rede in the novels) is a spiritual belief system based around the observance of Mother Nature and reverence of the Spirits. The main goal of many (if not most) witches is to honor the design of nature and to maintain stability within the world. The balance of nature is intimately tied to one's spiritual relationship with the divine, and the idea that all things (e.g. animals, humans, life, etc.) are all are considered sacred, as they are all different aspects of nature. Contemporary witches would also agree that using modern ceremonies, rituals and shamanic practices is the best way to attune themselves with the natural rhythms of the universe in their efforts to obtain guidance and knowledge from wiser known witches called "The Spirits". However, according to Victoria Bennett, it is implied that not all witches follow this belief system, and have the freewill to choose how they wish to practice their power. Description Humans who practice magical powers are called "witches". The origin of witchcraft remains a mystery, however it is known that witches have existed for many centuries, passing down their knowledge and skills through generations in family lines. Contrary to popular belief, witches do not receive their powers from demons, nor do they worship the devil. Instead, witches are the servants of nature as they make it their job to maintain balance within the world. Magic Magic is the power to affect change by supernatural means. Magic can often be split into light and dark, though depending on the situation may also be neutral. Magic is a genetic heredity that connects a person to the elements and forces of nature in order to practice witchcraft. The witchcraft in The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals and The Immortal Chronicles consists of several types of magic. Magic that is practiced by different witches. They are considered the following: *Traditional Magic: Traditional Magic is the most common form of witchcraft among modern witches. Traditional magic draws energy from the forces of Nature and may be used however the witch sees fit. Although traditional magic is very popular among the witchcraft community, it also very exhausting, due to the fact the witch is exerting their own energy. A witch who excessively practices traditional magic may experience symptoms of dizziness, fatigue, and minor nose bleeds. Ayana Bennett explained the limits of this power throughout the fulmination of The Old Ones Series, saying that if she pushed too hard when using traditional magic, it would push back. *Innate Magic: A form of magic that taps into the internal resources of the witch. This type of magic is the most convenient and quickest to use, though a witch's energies are limited and can cause pain and discomfort for over-use. Because of this limitation, witches must learn to draw upon external sources of power to not tax upon their own abilities and therefore can only practice minor spells and feats of magic. As witches become more experienced their innate magic becomes stronger. *Channeling Magic: A form of magic that involves utilizing the energies of the surrounding elements and celestial events. This magic is similar to spirit magic, however channeling usually taps into the power on Earth. Channeling magic can also allow a witch to tap into the power of another witch, however some sort of conduit (e.g. personal item) or connection (e.g. bloodline) is usually required to focus the specific energies. *Spirit Magic: Spirit Magic draws on the power of the Spirits of Nature and dead witches, and may be used for either good or evil purposes. Unlike other forms of magic, a witch can only use Spirit Magic however the spirits see fit. If a witch abuses the magic bestowed upon them, the spirits may break the connection, preventing the witch from harnessing their power. *Dark Magic: A form of magic draws upon malevolent powers and is fueled by the darkest aspects of witches themselves such as negative emotions and tempation. This magic is extremely powerful, seductive, and addictive as it has no boundaries. Despite it's free use, it defies the authority of the Spirits of Nature and though the spirits themselves cannot stop use, witches can be severely punished. Marie Bennett once practiced dark magic but was unpunished (though lost her magic later for abandoning her daughter Ayana), which liberated the terminalities of who her daughter was and became fearful of all magic in general. *Expression: Expression is an extremely powerful form of sorcery that draws on dark energy that is so malicious it would supposedly demolish the world if it were ever called into existence. The details and history of expression remain unknown; however according to a witch named Stella, the forces of expression are considered so powerful that many witches discredit it as magic, for it expands beyond the limitations of both ancient and modern witchcraft. *Ancestral Magic: Ancestral Magic is a form of sorcery commonly used among the witches of New Orleans. Similar to Spirit Magic, this form of sorcery draws energy from the dead ancestors of a witch in a certain location and can be used however the spirits see fit. However, this power can only be harnessed from the location of where the witches died, meaning that should the witch abandon the area, they will be rendered powerless. This magic is dependent on "The Harvest ", a magical ritual occuring once every three centuries involving the sacrifice of four young witches chosen during a rite. They are left ignorant of their sacrifice right up until the final moments of their life. In the sequence by which they die each witch pass on their power to the remaining others. When the final sacrifice is made the magic returns their power to the earth and therefore the Ancestral Spirits as payment for them to continue supplying the magic to the witches of New Orleans. Though if a witch is left alive she will absorb all the immaculate power meant for the spirits and gain extranatural powers when compared to the average witch. Like Expression, if this magic isn't controlled it will consume the witch and cause them to harm those around them. Unless the ritual is completed all the witches of New Orleans will lose their power and cease to be witches. *Hoodoo and Voodoo: Hoodoo and Voodoo are both spiritual belief systems based around the observance of Mother Nature and respect for the dead. Despite their similarities, there are differences between the two. Hoodoo is an African American system of folk magick, whereas voodoo is a religion. Contrary to most voodooist, hoodoo practitioners do not invoke loas (ancestral spirits), and instead use Catholic Saints to represent their guardians. Hoodoo practitioners also work with both hands; for benevolence and malevolence. The “bokors” as they are called in Haiti, and “root doctors”, as they are called in Louisiana, are also healers. Some characteristics of hoodoo magick include candle burning, the use of incenses, and also the use of Psalms from the Bible, and seals and talismans from the 6th and 7th book of Moses. *Sacrificial Magic: Sacrificial Magic is a very powerful form of sorcery that is highly dependent upon the ritualistic sacrifices of supernatural creatures. Similar to expression, this form of sorcery draws its energy from the power of every supernatural creature that is sacrificed. *Kemiya: Kemiya is a form of magic that was founded in Arabia that allows a witch to change the elemental foundation of an object and also allows them to imbue said creations with magic, thus creating a dark object. Kemiya is said to cross the boundary between magic and science; utilizing aspects of both. Genetics While few have been shown to harness mystical energy and effectively practice magic, witches recieve their magical power as a result of heredity. The offspring of two witches will almost always be witches. Though the probablity of the offpsring of a witch and a non-witch, or a mortal, being witches are reduced to the 50%. No further explanation has been given regarding the mechanics or heritability of these genetics, but it's likely the source of their magical power, or the necessary instructions to produce their magic. Death Similar to humans, the nature of a witch’s death is irrelevant; however after their departure, a witch will leave behind a mystical form of energy that can be controlled and harnessed by another witch. Depending upon whether or not a witch has bound their circle or coven; if a witch is killed inappropriately, their power will pass down to the other members of their coven which will enhance their magic. Powers and Abilities By tapping into supernatural and elemental forces, witches possess a host of magical abilities. With experience and adequate training in witchcraft, these powers will grow stronger: The basic powers of every witch include: *'Channeling:' The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. * Spell Casting: The act of changing and controlling events through the use of incantations and more. *'Potion Making:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Divination:' The act of divining future, past, and present events based off extrasensory perception. **'Clairvoyance:' The practice of divination through the perception of emotions, objects, people or physical phenomena. ** Empathy: The power to identify the emotional feelings of another person. **'Intuition:' The practice of divination through the use of instinctive knowledge. **'Mediumship:' The practice of communicating with the spirits of the dead. **'Premonitions:' The practice of divination through the observation and study of dreams. **'Psychometry: '''The practice of divination through contact with or proximity to a certain object or person. * 'Elemental Control:' The power to control and manipulate the elements of air, earth, fire and water. ** 'Aerokinesis:' The power to control and manipulate the element of air. ** 'Geokinesis:' The power to control and manipulate the element of earth. ** 'Hydrokinesis:' The power to control and manipulate the element of water. ** 'Pyrokinesis:' The power to control and manipulate the element of fire. * '''Mind Control:' The power to control and manipulate the behavior and thoughts of another living creature. * Telekinesis: The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. *'Special Psychic Gifts': Some witches in both the television series and the novelization of the series have been identified as possessing individual magical abilities special to them in particular (i.e. Ayana's prophetic sight of the future or Jamia's detection of a pregnancy). Paraphernalia *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. Spells & Rituals *'The Sun and Moon Curse:' The Sun and Moon Curse is a powerful spell that was bewitched onto future generations of vampires & werewolves. *'Sacrifice Ritual Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Salve Sorce Das. Phasmatos Eliximo Nominum, Etrinox Sorce Sotero Callux Oxtara. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of The Curse of the Sun and Moon. *'Day-Walking Medallions:' A spell that is able to grant a vampire the power to walk freely in the sunlight. *'Enchanted Rings:' A spell that is able to prevent death to its wearer by any supernatural occurrence. *'Enchanted Device:' A spell that is able to incapacitate vampires and werewolves, whenever it is activated. *'Tomb Spell:' A spell that prevents a vampire from exiting outside of a tomb located beneath Fell’s Church. *'Tomb Counter Spell:' Phasmatos Salves Nas Ex Malon,Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the tomb spell. *'Pentagram Spell:' Incendia! A spell that is able to create a field of fire over a pentagram. It was used to destroy the Bennett Talisman. *'Fire Spell:' Ex Spiritum In Taculum, En Terrum Incendium, Phasmatos Salves A Distum! A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the intensity of a fire. *'Healing Spell: '''A spell that is able to heal a person of injury. *'Linking Spell:' A spell that is able to link two or more people together. *'Isolation Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a certain person from exiting outside of a room. *'Reduction of Pain Spell:' ''Asinta Mulaf Hinto. A spell that is able to reduce the physical pain of another person. *'Locator Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Viras Sequita Saguines Ementas Asten Mihan Ega Petous ''A spell that is able to locate a certain object and/or person. *'Message Spell:' A spell that is able to send a message to a certain person through space by burning the message over a flame. *'Instability Spell:' ''Terra Mora Vantis, Quo Incandis! ''A spell that charges the personal item of someone with energy when it is turned to ash and is able to incapacitate a certain person. *'Hypnosis Spell:' A spell that is able to hypnotize a certain person into revealing their inner secrets. *'Disempowerment Spell:' ''Phasmatos Tribum, Exum Sue, Redem Su Pas Quo. A spell that is able to remove a witch from their powers. *'Astral Projection Spell': Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Es Tas Sue Sasta Nanse, Transum Viso. Mas Tenas Quisa, Nas Metam! A spell that is able to transport the spiritual body of a person to another area within the world. *'Possession Spell:' Somno Ritum Per Dax Ritum. A spell that is able to possess a person with the soul of someone else. *'Possession Counter Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Uenes Fes Matos Et Somnos. Ex Totum Ex Um Maleo Matos. A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the Possession Spell. *'Energy Spell:' A spell that is able to conjure and invoke the power of another witch. *'Resurrection Spell:' Vitas Phasmatis, Ex Salito, Revertas Phasmatis. Ut Vectas, Vitas Phasmatos, Ex Salito. A spell that able to resurrect the dead. *'Protection Spell:' A spell that is able to protect a person from any harm caused by the supernatural. *'Ring of Fire Spell:' A spell that is able to prevent a person from leaving the inside of a drawn circle of fire. *'Transformation Spell:' A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the speed of a werewolf’s transformation. *'Binding Spell: 'Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras Raddiam, Onu Pavadus Ponemus. A spell that is able to bind the life-force of a person to body of someone else. * Original Killing Spell:'' Infero Eseri Gratas, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Victamas Veras! Fes Matos Tribum, Niha Sue Exilum, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Levam, Mina Sue Te, Disasustos Vom, Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! Fes Matos Veras! Fes Matos Tribum, Mas Pro Tes Unum! Victas Ex Melam, Fes Matos Vanem! Mas Pro Je Ta Sue Te! A powerful spell that is able to kill an Original Vampire. *'Spirit Possession Spell: Phasmatos Van Ex On Di Mox, Fero Audio.'' A spell that is able to temporarily possess a being with the spirit of deceased person. *'Extinguisher Spell': Sutas Incenda! A spell that is able to extinguish the flames of a fire. *'Paralysis Spell': A spell that is able to absorb the knowledge of another person. *'Banishing Spell': Phasmatos Redux Redismo Sus Terra. A spell that is able to remove the presence of an unwanted person or spirit. *'Manifestation Spell': Phasmatos Obscuras, Ex Luces Est Nes Umbres. A spell that is able to reveal the presence of a ghost to the living. *'Object destroying Spell': Universa Ruina In Tenebras Ra Damis Infinitum! De Lon Dem Ex Nahal da Six! A spell that is able to destroy a certain object or talisman. *'Opening Spell:' Phasmatos Siprum, Emnis Abortum, Fasila Quisa Exilum San! A spell that is able to open or to unlock a certain door or object. *'Re-Opening Spell:' Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras, Et Vasa Quisa, Exu Quisa!'' Another spell that is able to open or unlock a certain door or object.'' *'Sealing Spell: 'Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis, Omnas Quisa Operum, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnaben Libras, Sigalis Intransium, Exalis Exalis! Omnas Quisa Operum, Exalis Exalis! A spell that is able close or open a certain object. *'Body Preservation Spell':A spell that is able to preserve a dead body so it will not decay *'Blood Link Ritual: 'Phasmatos Inta Grum Vin Callus Amalon Callagius Accodum. Cosom Naben Dox Callagius Amalon Gaeda Callagius. Ceremum Descendium Vinum. Phasmatos Inta Grum Callus. Cosom Naben Dox. ''A spell that is able to link two or more people together. *'Privacy Spell:' When sage is burned, this spell that is able to deafen a vampire from listening in on private conversations. *'Nature Spell: Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras. ''A spell that is able to enhance the growth of a flower or plant. *'Blood Link Reversal Spell: Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos. Phasmatos Di Conjunctos, Sol Facto Dos Male! Phasmatos Ex Solves, Exis Pa Unas Animotos, Di Conjuncto Sol Facto! Phasmatos, De Vos Male! A spell that is able to link every Old One together as one. *'Weapon-Binding Spell: 'Vescaram Anta Intacurum, Vescalis Dissendis Divinitum! Ex Tutum Tatum, Dimentum Talos! Dox Toxem, Dox Malum! Dox Divinitum! ''A spell that is able to create an indestructible weapon. *'Boundary Spell:' A spell used to prevent someone(s) from leaving the boundaries of an area. *'Boundary Counterspell:' ''Meramis En Nevalta, Confrenum Signos. Omas Quisa Dentum Exalis, Meramis En Nevalta, Confrenum Signos! Omas Quisa Dentum Exalis! ''A spell that is able to counteract the effects of a Boundary Spell. *'Locator Spell: Phasmatos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Suquita Segenis, Amentes Ase Nichan, Egapetos! ''A spell that allows the witch to locate someone by pouring their blood on a map. *'Heart Stasis Desiccation Spell: Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! Olo Santire, Dis Et Brav! Ocoros Mecante, Aleora Subsitos! ''A spell that temporarily stops a human heart while an Old One's heart is being stopped so that the Old One can be successfully desiccated. *'Heart-Reviving Spell: '''An Duca Tuas, Animos! ''A spell that is able to revive a human heart. *'Opening Spell: ''Fes Matos Vanex In Domo Hax, Fero Adio, Fes Matos Vanex In Domo Hax, Fero Adio''! " - An unsuccessful spell intended to open a coffin. *'Suicide Spell: “Fes Matos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas, Mas Anima Mal Vita Cadaram. Sus Fes Matos Oproctum, E Tiamis Mehan Alis, Somos Susternam. Fes Matos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas, Mas Anima Mal Vita, Cadaram Hors! Somos Susternam, Fes Matos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Cadaram Hors, Somos Susternam! Fes Matos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas, Mas Anima Mal Vita, Cadaram Hors! Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Revertas Phasmatis Ut Victas, Fes Matos Tribum, Mehan Veras Ratas! Mas Anima Mal Vita, Cadaram Hors!”'' - A spell which temporarily causes the death of the witch who casts it. *'''Spirit Transference Spell: ''“Fes Matos Tribum, Nas Ex Veras, Radamis Fes Matos Ex Sonos! Resustamen Ex Veram Vatas! Radamis Fes Matos Ex Sonos!”'' - A spell that switches the consciousness from one body to another. *'Expression-Cleansing Spell ''- "Phesmatos'' Tribum Nas Ex Viras, Purgal Animum Sous Obscarus. Phesmatos Repallus Tantian, Maltuscanum Anium Par Vas"!. A spell performed during the eleventh season in an attempt to cleanse Ayana Bennett of Expression Magic. *'Resurrection Spell '- "Phesmatos Raverus On Animun! Phesmatos Raverus On Animum! Phasmatos Raverus On Animum"!. An incantation performed by Ayana Bennett that combined Spirit, Dark and Expression magic in order to resurrect a loved one. *'Pregnancy Identification Spell - A spell used to identify if another is in fact pregnant. Jamia Bennett used it to figure out if Destiny was in fact pregnant with the child of Vincent. The witch uses salt to make special symbols on the ground and lights candles around the area while humming in order to gain confirmation. *'Mind Connection Spell' - "Jaryakat'' en zem Daryeet acza". A spell that is able to connect mind of two people. *'Brain-Linking Spell '- "Adatu Khan Leala Ghan Breatvis Shemil"!. *'The Harvest '- A powerful Ritual used by the coven of New Orleans to recharge the powers their ancestors provide. It requires the sacrifice of four of their own daughters and the power to flow back into the earth before the Reaping. If this is not done the witches will lose their powers and cease to be Witches. *'Heart-Desiccation Spell '- "A Vita Exahi! Isespotro Adimasero"!. *'Advanced Locating Spell '- "Viteto Broshe Tarem Carmanifestofe". *'Spell of Unknotting '- "Phesmatos omnio ligor coldate sangorium. Phesmatos omnio ligata soluto. Phesmatos omnio ligata soluto vingulia cordit" . *'Anchor Transference Ritual '- A powerful ceremony performed by the spirits of deceased witches to establish Ayana Bennett as the Anchor to The Other Side. "Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Im A Pran Khos Suptia Jhem Ai Pada Khe Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam! Ai Pada Se Rassatam"!. '' *'Insanity Hex: '"Thuris Ofumodetile-Spee." ''A powerful hex used to drive the victim crazy, which eventually leads them to harming those around them and eventually suicide. *'Fire Channeling Spell: "Femme Shelout Visior Ofernum Vita La Monteya NoVitala!Femme Shelout Visior Noferma Vita La!" ''A powerful spell used to channel the energy of the fire and pour it onto a certain place, evoking fire from every object inside of it. *'Ancestral Bone Locating Spell: "'''Saeset Fues Menaile Sunnu Mene Mesabis Ashe." A spell that calls upon the ancestors to reveal someone's body or bones. *'''Moonlight Ring Spell: "Materi Lunare Tua Virtuse" An ancient,powerful spell invented by the ancient witch Lorena in order to protect the werewolves from turning during full moons. The spell works by binding protective magic to black hyanite stones. Another benefit from the spell is enhanced strength and speed (almost equal to that of vampires) granted to the werewolves during every day within the month; not just during the full moons. Though, the only time the spell can be cast is only on full moons when the moon reaches it's apex. Weaknesses & Vulnerabilities *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Mortality:' Based off the fact that witches are still (more or less) human, they share many of the same weaknesses as non-supernatural beings (e.g. age, decapitation, disease, heart-failure, suffocation, etc.) *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead to several ailments such as nosebleeds, headaches, fainting and in extreme cases death. *'Vampirism:' Becoming a vampire will cause a witch to lose all magical ability. *'Disbelief:' The act of denying or disbelieving in ones magical potential could cause a witch to inadvertently suppress their paranormal power. Relationships Vampires Witches mostly have a natural distaste for vampires as they are commonly perceived amongst their community as abominations. Vampires have a notorious history (particularly Klaus) of employing the aid of witches to perform various spells for their advantage such as the creation of Lapis Lazuli, which provides vampires with magical protection from daylight. Despite this, many witches have willingly associated themselves with vampires having befriended or serving them. Witches Similarly to werewolves, witches are bonded by a code of loyalty to help and protect each other, commonly being regarded as members of an “extended family” (portrayed with many characters making references to one another such as “sister” or “brother”). However, some witches defy this bond and act solely for their own personal gain. Contrary to popular mythology, witches do not form covens and are primarily solitary practitioners, though on occasion they may combine forces to achieve a common goal. Spirits Colloquially known as the Spirits of Nature, spirits are highly involved in the activities of witches. Spirits often commune and aid witches in their rituals and spells. Being the conscience of Nature, they establish the sacred laws and guidelines of witchcraft. While many witches are faithful servants of these spirits, some witches defy their laws and are often punished. Spirits can also be channeled as an additional power source in witchcraft. Nature One of the major sources of power for witches originates from the Earth, which is considered the purest form of magic. Witches are psychically attuned to Nature allowing them to “literally” feel the Earth. In addition, witches can also channel energy from the elements. Werewolves Though witches and werewolves have very little interaction, they are known to be the oldest of supernatural creatures as both predate the existence of vampires. Using Magic While magic grants a witch many powers and abilities,a great deal of studying and training is involved to use these gifts affectively. Witches usually use magic by casting spells, which is the act of changing and controlling events by magical influence and is the second quickest way to use magic. However, it's the most as spells allows them to do anything they wish and even allows them to simulate powers; for example, Channeling, Conjuration, Mind Control and Elemental Control. Witches can also use magic with a simply thought, such as Pain Infliction, Precognition and Telekinesis. Whether this is the use of non-verbal spells is unknown. However, this is the quickest way to utilize power. Magic can also develope in the form of personal power. This happened with Ayana Bennett, who develope the power of Precognition. All witches can make potions, which is the act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. This is commonly referred to as Witches Brew. This is by far the slowest way to use magic, as potion takes time to make. Covens Witches often form covens, or circles, to increase their power and knowledge of the Craft. Often times, witches are born into a circle, like the 6 families of Salem, Massachusetts. When a circle is complete (usually being six), their power is at it's greatest though uncontrollable. Just the presence of a circle member enhances their magical ability. However, because their power is heightened and uncontrollable, circles choose to bind themselves to each other. When a circle is bound, it greatly decreases their individual power, but allows them to not only control their power, but when in unity they're at their strongest. The more circle members together, the more power they have. Binding a circle also link it's members together, though no explanation of this has been said just yet. The Bennett Witches The Bennett Family comes from a long line of witches, that traces back to the early 17th century of Salem, Massachusetts. Although Raven & Victoria were not the first witches of the Bennett lineage, they were known as being the most powerful. During the infamous Salem Witch Trials in 1692, the Bennett family fled Salem and relocated in Albany, New York were they lived in secrecy for over 500 years. Lauren Bennett is the grandmother of Ayana Bennett and also responsible for training Ayana on how to properly practice magic and witchcraft. Known Bennett Witches * Lorena † * Vivian † * Victoria Bennett † * Lauren Bennett † * Marie Bennett † * Ayana Bennett * Jamia Bennett Other Known Witches *Stella *Patience *Zyra The Rede The Rede (or the Wiccan Rede) is a spiritual belief system based around the observance of Mother Nature and reverence of the Spirits. The main goal of many (if not most) witches is to honor the design of nature and to maintain stability within the world. The balance of nature is intimately tied to one's spiritual relationship with the divine, and the idea that all things (e.g. animals, humans, life, etc.) are all are considered sacred, as they are all different aspects of nature. Contemporary witches would also agree that using modern ceremonies, rituals and shamanic practices is the best way to attune themselves with the natural rhythms of the universe in their efforts to obtain guidance and knowledge from wiser known witches called "The Spirits". However it is implied that not all witches follow this belief system, and have the freewill to choose how they wish to practice their power. Wicca (Novels) Wicca is a religion whose adherents are alternatively called Wiccans. By contrast, traditional witchcraft is not a religion, but a universal magical practice that transcends any religious belief or lack thereof. While Wiccans generally acknowledge and revere a pantheon of gods and goddesses, traditional witches may belong to any religion or none, they may believe in a God or gods or they may be atheists. According to the novels, Wicca is an earth-centered, polytheistic religion, where the adherents are extremely conscious of their one "law" called the Wiccan Rede which advises them to "Harm None". Witchcraft (Television Series) Witchcraft is a practice of magic that encompasses many different types of activities including astrology, divination, spell casting, and spirit communication. It includes the practices of many cultures, nations and religions as well as many books and writings from ancient times. Depending upon the individual, some witches practice their power by certain belief systems, such as Hoodoo, Voodoo, Wicca, or any number of other magical practices from countries and cultures all around the world. Although the majority of traditional witches are commonly portrayed as being kind and selfless humans who use their powers to maintain balance within the world; in the case of Zyra and Patience, it has been proven that some witches are independent thinkers who may go against the Wiccan Rede by practicing their powers for dark and sinister deeds. Trivia *Even though warlock is the term for males, they have been referred to as being witches by the other characters. *Witches are naturally immune to forms of manipulation such as hypnosis or mind compulsion. It is possible this immunity does not include magical manipulation as Ayana Bennett was able to successfully place Stella under a hypnotic-like trance through a spell. *Witches are said to have reign on The Other Side. Though not fully explained, it's likely it means that witches can move freely within the realm as opposed to other supernatural creatures. *It has been confirmed that witches are the oldest of supernatural creatures as witches lived alongside werewolves and vampires, whom were created by magic. *According to Grant; if a witch is transformed into a vampire, their magical powers will become magnified. **Witches share a special bond with nature that allows them not only the ability to draw power but literally "feel" the Earth. Much like their magic, should a witch become a vampire, their connection with the Earth will become magnified. *Similar to werewolves, witches are bonded by a code of loyalty to help and protect each other, being considered members of an extended "family". *Most witches in the series have come from The Bennett Family, who are direct descendents of Lorena, the first ancient and extremely powerful witch. *Although male witches prefer to be "warlocks", it is not heeded as a necessity. *As shown with Ayana, it is possible to use more than one type of magic at once, however the results are very dangerous. It should be noted that Ayana attempt to use Expression, Dark Magic and Spirit Magic all at once; so it may be possible to use a combination of two of them and survive. Category:Species Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witchcraft Category:Supernatural Groups Category:Immortal